Age Transition Quotes Writer's Resource
by AlixenTemp
Summary: This is a collection of the conversations and quotes that take place as you 'age' in Fallout 3. Usually they are mixed in such a way that you can bareley understand a word. Now, thanks to dedicated fans, here is a transcription that adds to the story.


_"I'm sorry, Madison. I am. But what choice do I have?"- Dad  
"I thought I knew you... I trusted you! We all did! How can you be so selfish?" -- Doctor Li  
"Selfish? This is my child we're talking about, Madison! My child!" -- Dad_

"It's you and me, now, okay? You and me. But that's okay. So long as we've got each other, that's all that matters." -- Dad

"No, no, put that away. This one's on the house. And now a toast. To James and his cheery cherub. May your future be safe, bright, and boring as hell."-- Colin Moriarty

"Shh... You're safe now. No more monsters. No more nightmares. Shh... That's it. Daddy's got you…" -- Dad

"Yes, yes. Cardiology, Pediatrics, Psychiatry. Whatever your needs. You'll find I can handle, well… I can handle just about anything." -- Dad  
"All right. Just remember one thing. We need a doctor, not a deadbeat. Fail to meet my expectations, and there will be repercussions." -- Overseer

"Not so bad, huh? A bit chilly maybe, but we'll get used to that. A few decorations, some donated toys, and this place will feel just like home. Home…" -- Dad 

_"Hmmmm... Good? Huh, is that good? Here you go... No... Not too fast. That's it. That's it. Everything on the spoon. Come on, you can do it." -- Dad_

"It's a pleasure. I'm Jonas. Um... I guess... I'm your new assistant." -- Jonas 

"It's okay! It's okay, see? Just a little cut. Good thing your daddy's a doctor, huh? I know just the right kind of kiss to make it better…" -- Dad 

"Ahh, it's my stupid ankle, doc. Sprained, broken, I don't know. Slipped on some grease in one of the maintenance tunnels." -- Allen Mack 

"Your mommy? Oh, sweetie... I... Of course I miss her. I miss her... so much. Each day more than the last." -- Dad 

"You are to mend broken bones, prescribe medications, and see to the health of my residents. These "experiments" are a waste of time!" -- Overseer  
"Don't be a damned fool! We know nothing of the viruses or bacteria that survive down here! We experiment to prepare. We prepare to survive." -- Dad 

"What's the matter, teacher's pet? Gonna cry? Awww... Waaahh! Go run home to daddy." -- Butch 

"No, but close. Not 45, 55. You've got to carry the 1, right? So you put the 5 there… and the one goes over there. See? Easy." -- Dad 

"Yes, and Amata can come over after you clean your room! Now move! This place is disgusting." -- Dad 

"What is their problem, anyway? So I'm the Overseer's daughter? So what? Like I get any kind of special treatment! At least… at least I've got you." -- Amata 

"Ah. Well... Umm. You'd think being a doctor would make this easy..." -- Dad  
Boys and girls have different parts. Right? And when a boy and a girl love each other…" -- Dad 

"That was amazing, sport! Four strike outs in a row! I'll tell ya doc, I think we're looking at the new Vault 101 MVP!" -- Jonas 

"Revelation, 21:6. I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely." -- Dad 

"Come on, doc. Just one more month, that's all I'm asking for. Without those pills, I… I just don't know what I'll do. Please, I'm begging you." -- Allen Mack 

"It's time for you to go home. Tell your father I want to see him in my office first thing in the morning. Amata, I want to talk to you. Now." -- Overseer 

"No, Mister DeLoria, that is not correct. The Battle of Hastings was 1066. 2077 was the end of the world. Tell me. Are you really that stupid?" -- Mr. Brotch 

"Stop fussing! You look great! Now go! You want to be late for you own prom?" -- Dad 

"Don't give me that! You were drunk! All of you! What if I hadn't walked in? Hmm? Did you think about that? What if the Overseer found you first?" -- Dad 

"There's nothing out there. Just... Horror. Pain. Grief. You have a good life in this vault. You shouldn't think about such awful things." -- Beatrice 

"Well that's my job, isn't it? To turn you into a grown-up? Make sure you're ready to handle adult life here in the vault? You're not a kid anymore." -- Dad 

"Here are those results you wanted, doc. From the, um... secondary experiment?" -- Jonas 

"Oh my God. Please, doctor. Please! I know you have stuff here. Drugs! You have to fix this! My God, I can't be pregnant…" -- Pepper Gomez 

"Ha ha! Look at that! What'd I tell you, huh? Work hard enough, and anything is possible. Even an "A" from Mister Brotch! Ha ha ha ha ha!" -- Dad 

"Yeah? Well daddy doctor ain't here to save you now, is he? So what you gonna do now, huh? What you gonna do?" -- Butch 

"What are you looking at? Stop gawking and get back to work. Selfish and insubordinate, just like your father…" -- Overseer 

"Look, it's just... You need to know these things. I'm not going to be around to hold your hand forever..." -- Dad

Right. I realise this is not a fanfic in itself; but it's something that I feel deeply that the Fallout Fanfiction community should have access to. And since I have it; I felt it was my duty to share it with you all.

This is a list of all the conversations that take place as you 'grow' in the Vault. All the garbled speech that you may be able to make out the odd word of. People have gone into the voice files for the PC version of Fallout 3 and found out all that was said.

It adds a great deal of depth to Vault 101 and sheds light on the 'mystery' years of the Wanderer's life. It also sheds a little more light onto Moriarty and makes Doctor Li's attitude clearer.

I hope this inspires many vignettes. I also hope it makes you feel a little closer to James. I was tempted to make a series of vignettes myself, but frankly I've played Fallout 3 to death and have lost any desire to write in the universe at this point.


End file.
